Yokan
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: A menos de 180 Cº, quanto se conseguiria congelar? Um coração, por exemplo... Que poderia seguir, no entanto, batendo, silenciosamente, silenciosamente, como um amor congelado. Você acha que isso é apenas uma mentira? Yaoi/RoChu


Esta é uma oneshot baseada em um MAD, que por sua vez é baseado em uma música, que por sua vez, eu também usei pra escrever isso aqui

oooou seja...

Yokan!  
>http:  / www . youtube . com / watch?v=xrA6kb62Sww  
>Um MAD RoChu que todas as fãs desse casal deviam conhecer ;]<p>

Agracedimentos especiais a **Jana Erc**, que me ajudou a começar esta fic ^^  
>Minha embaixadora do Paraná o/

Agora, á fic

* * *

><p><strong>Yokan<strong>

A menos de 180 Cº, quanto se conseguiria congelar? Um coração por exemplo... Que poderia seguir, no entanto, batendo, silenciosamente, silenciosamente, como um amor congelado. Você acha que isso é apenas uma mentira? Yaoi/RoChu

_Só superficialmente..._

- Heei~ Chinaa

Um suspiro, um palavrão em voz baixa, e um movimento indesejado de virar-se, para encontrar-se com o sempre infantil e 'brincalhão' sorriso russo. Um sorriso falso, uma ilusão, um simples jogo, uma mentira.

_Eu estou jogando com você_

- O que quer, aru? - Pergunta, vendo como Rússia aproxima-se aos poucos.

- Não seja tão cruel China~ Eu só quero...Conversar.

Num corredor vazio, sozinhos, um desafio, um simples jogo...Uma mentira.

_E __você __não __se __dá __conta __que..._

- Eu não tenho tempo para brincadeiras, aru. Seco, ríspido, como sempre. Não percebe?

- Você sabe ser...Tão frio quanto a minha neve - Abre os olhos, em meio a teu sorriso triste.

_A menos 180 Cº, o amor congelou._

_Silenciosamente __em __ti_...

Afasta-se! Porém não foi rápido o suficiente. Os ombros chineses então são tomados, e peticionados contra a parede.

- Q-que? - Se expresse com raiva pela colisão, volte-se para o rosto contrario, que esta sadicamente, sarcasticamente sorridente - Me solta, aru!

- Essa sua frieza, Haha~ Eu adoro~ ...Então por que deveria te soltar? - Desafia.

_Um amor silencioso._

_Um incomodo silencioso... _

Contorce-se contra o contrario, tenta safar-se, em vão. As mãos do russo o prendem, enquanto seu joelho se posiciona entre as pernas orientais, subindo, subindo, e pressionado o ponto certo.

- M-m-malditoo! S-solte-me, aru!

_Silencioso em mim... _

Raiva, enquanto inevitáveis sons saem de sua boca ao ter seu pescoço atacado pelos gélidos lábios. Seu corpo quer reagir...

_Com um amor silencioso_

...Reagir, diferente do que imagina... Olha com raiva os cabelos loiros a poucos centímetros, e consegue soltar uma das mãos...

_Uma cicatriz..._

Um soco, certeiro.

- AFASTE-SE ARU!

_...Silenciosa. _

O russo o vê por um instante, com o rosto vermelho, e um fio de sangue a quase cair de sua boca. Então sorri. Aquele sorriso triste, seu comum.

-... É claro... - "Não podia ser diferente, não é, da?" - ... Só queria te perguntar, se mais tarde você vira mesmo a minha casa, como havíamos combinado. - Limpa o sangue devagar. - ...

- ...Shì de. (sim) - " Não podia ser diferente, não é, aru?"

Por que Não podia ser diferente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -

_Já __é __a __décima __oitava_

- Diga simplesmente ao abrir a porta á aquela conhecida figura, e dar um passo para o lado, permitindo sua passagem.

-... Tanto assim, aru... - Sussurre em resposta.

- "Tanto"... para alguém de mais de cinco mil anos, 18 não é nada, nem 18 séculos...

- ...É que...Não parece - desvia o olhar, adentrando a conhecida moradia.

_E você não se deu conta... _

- 18 vezes que vem a minha casa...Sob as mesmas circunstâncias - Caminha lentamente o russo, sendo seguido pelo mudo asiático

- ...Realmente não parece...

_Apoiando pela bondade_

- ... Qual o motivo dessa vez? - Chega a uma grande porta, abra-a, depara-se com um grande quarto, gélido, uma cama magistral ao centro, armários e cômodas, uma vidraça, que leva a uma estreita varanda do lado esquerdo, dá uma iluminação mórbida ao local.

- ... O de sempre...

Suspiro, um sorriso verdadeiramente triste.

- ...A solidão é algo deprimente...não é? - Pega um girassol sobre uma das cômodas, e se vira para o outro com seu habitual sorriso - ... Vamos...

_...Esse amor congelou._

- ...Me dê sua mão. - O faça, como poucas vezes, aceite a congelada palma junto a um ramo de girassol. É então trago com cuidado por aquela mão até sentir aqueles, atualmente, tão conhecidos lábio sobre os seus. É um convite. E sua própria língua acaba de dar a resposta.

_Tranquilo, em você._

É conduzido aquela conhecida cama, deita-se sobre ela, entre beijos de neve, sente as mãos russas acariciarem suas costas, sua cicatriz, sua dor, sua solidão.

_Com um amor tranquilo... _

O russo levanta-se, posicionando-se sob o chinês, lhe sorri glorioso.

- Eu queria ter sempre você assim... - Confessa, e volta a experimentar aquela boca -... Te amo.

_Mata o prazer tranquilo..._

Entre beijos e caricias desamarra o começo do traje chinês. Posiciona seu joelho mais uma vez entre as pernas contrarias, tendo uma cama e não uma parede como testemunha esta vez. O incita.

- ...É uma pena...Que para você é apenas um jogo...Uma mentira - Disse o **russo**, beija a testa de Yao com tristeza, antes de contemplá-lo - ...Pensa que sou alguém que...Só serve para te esconder um instante

Da solidão.

_Tranquilo em mim... _

China olhe fixamente, sem emoção.

- Desculpa...Eu não queria usar você...

_Com um amor tranquilo..._

Estar com alguém...

A imagem do jovem japonês que um dia chamou de irmão vem a sua mente...

Estar com alguém por ter...

A imagem do jovem japonês, com lagrimas nos olhos...E coberto de sangue...

Estar com alguém por ter medo da...

Seu sangue...

Medo da solidão...Medo de estar sozinho novamente... Estar alguém por esse motivo... Isso pode ser chamado "amor"?

_Tranquilo..._

- China... - Abre os olhos surpresos, passando suavemente seus dedos para limpa-lo das salgadas lágrimas.

- ... Tudo bem... Eu não...Me importo, por que...

_Eu não posso mudar_

_Não posso voltar atrás _

_Nesse amor silencioso... _

_Tranquilamente_

_Tranquilamente..._

_Nos envolvemos..._

Roupa entre aberta, corpo espalhado sobre aquele vil leito, cabelo solto, liberto, braço cobrindo covardemente o rosto, ocultando as ainda mais covardes lágrimas.

O "Você" que poucos conhecem Yao.

Deitado sobre o vil leito, de lado, em mãos que agarra com uma dor silenciosa os lençóis, como uma garra, está você, observando o outro com uma expressão apagada, e um sorrido morto.

O "Você" que poucos conhecem Ivan

...

_A reticência do interior do meu coração_

Levanta-se devagar, China encaminha-se até a gran vidraça, senta-se a sua frente. Incrivelmente não havia neve aquele dia, mas o céu era escuro, e logo ira chover.

Senta-se sob suas próprias pernas, com os braços soltos ao lado do corpo, e perca-se em seus pensamentos, observando o frio e escuro céu daquela tarde...

_O tranquilo interior do meu coração_

_Batidas que vão até o coração.._

Não é certo, sabia... Usar o amor de alguém para seu próprio conforto... Para apaziguar suas dores. Se era realmente forte, se era realmente uma grande nação, por que fazia isso?

_O tranquilo interior do meu coração_

Rússia também se levanta, o observando de pé, com a boca entre aberta, aquela imagem abatida...Desolada, sem vida.

_Meu coração calado_

_Mesmo quando tendo 'brincar' com seu coração_

Aquele olhar apagado, sem vida, que observava as nuvens densas...Para evitar aquela amarga visão...para não ter mais que voltar a vez aquela triste expressão na face que tanto amava...

_Não posso mudar...  
><em>

...Não importava-se que para o outro, que para o chinês, não passe-se de um simples "consolo" a sua solidão...

Dê um rápido passo a frente, e tampe com suas mãos aqueles olhos que encaram a dor de frente.

_Não_ _posso__voltar..._

_O amor silencioso_

_Tranquilamente  
>Tranquilamente<br>Nos envolvemos..._

-Rússia... O-o que você está fazendo aru? – Apesar disso, não se mexa...

- ...-

-...Ivan?

_Não posso mudar_

Pegue delicadamente a mão contraria... China a retira de seus olhos a acariciando por inércia, apóia então seu rosto naquela fria palma, gelando suas bochechas...

_Não posso voltar  
>O amor silencioso...<em>

Fecha os olhos com calma, sendo envolvido pela fria, e ironicamente cálida sensação.

Se uma mão é gelada, com simplesmente o ato de segura-la por um tempo. Se tornara quente.

Uma cálida sensação.

_Tranquilamente  
>Tranquilamente<em>

Abre os olhos, calmamente, tranquilamente, e sorri, ainda segurando aquela quente mão.

Por que sorri?

_Nos envolvemos_

Rússia abre os olhos surpresos por tal reação, mas também sorri, calidamente, de forma incomum, de forma realmente feliz.

_Não posso mudar_

_Não posso voltar_

_Ivan, me desculpe mas...Eu não sinto nada, mesmo se olho para seu rosto aru  
><em>

_O amor silencioso  
>Tranquilamente<em>

_Talvez...Eu simplesmente devia seguir te enganando aru..._

_Tranquilamente  
>Nos envolvemos<em>

_...Isso não é nada, comparado a tudo que você já passou no passado aru..._

Quando tudo isso começou?

-.-.-.-.-

Eu havia saído no meu da reunião, semanas atrás, após um infeliz comentário de Japão aru.

"...Você fala como se ainda tivesse algum poder sobre minha vida, China"...

Nem se quer havia usado um "san" após meu nome, como costumava fazer com todos.  
>Me recusei de seguir naquela reunião após isso, mesmo que minha presença fosse fundamental aru...<p>

Eu também sou humano  
>Também tenho sentimentos aru...<br>Não pude suportar tais palavras  
>Isso só prova, que mesmo os milênios não podem sobrepor a fraqueza humana aru...<p>

Daquela vez, eu também estava nessas frias terras suas aru, e esta nevando, eu não me importei, e parei de caminhar, em meio a neve que caia, eu não tinha para onde ir aru, a estrada já estava cheio de neve, eu só não queria continuar naquele prédio aru...

_Em algum momento eu havia notado, mas..._

- Chiiiiiinaa! – Foi então que ouvi sua voz, e seus ligeiros passos sob a neve em minha direção aru...

_Estar __do __seu __lado __é __tudo __o __que __eu __preciso_...

Você adiantou-se até mim aru, e pegou minha mão. E sem que eu tivesse tempo de reagir, me puxou, e envolveu-me em um abraço aru.

- Eu sei que o que Japão disse foi...Mas minha casa é muito fria, não é bom você ficar parado assim na neve, por mais forte que você seja, da!

_Eu esperava que você termina-se_

E Você sorriu, infantilmente como sempre aru, mas...Algo era diferente no seu sorriso.

- Vamos voltar antes que você congele – E me soltou, deixando-me abobado aru, olhando para essa sua incomum expressão.

_Eu __não __sei __se __este __se __tornara __o __fim_...

Eu me senti quente, por mais que estivesse sob a neve aru, pisquei confuso sem entender o que estava acontecendo aru, e também sorri.

-.-.-.-.-

Quando China despertou de seus devaneios, estava só, frente aquela fria vidraça.

Estava chovendo.

Do lado de fora, pela pouca altura que tinha aquela varando do chão, viu Rússia, mãos para frente, como se tentasse agarrar a água dentre os dedos, e de cabeça erguida recebendo as frias gotas que substituíam a neve...

Como tudo terminou...

- Rússia aru...

E ali mesmo estaria o final de tudo?

- Idiota...Ficar parado na chuva desse jeito aru...

Ou apenas o começo de tudo?

Tenho uma premonição sobre isso...

"...Não é bom você ficar parado assim na chuva, por mais forte que você seja, aru!"

_**Yokan**_

Fim

* * *

><p>Estou vendo de terminar o capítulo 5 de <strong>"This Is Halloween",<strong> embora já estamos em Novembro...

RoChi pra mim é um casal poético  
>Como Franada é um casal romântico<br>E DenNor um masoquista

Por sinal, eu tenho uma fic DenNor, pequena, e quase "terminada", que é Romance/Tragedy, mas estou pensando em escrevê-la em espanhol, em vez de português

É baseada em um 'conto dinamarquês', o diferencial, é que o Fin seria o "malzinho" da historia, entre aspas ~~


End file.
